Melody for Show
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: Matt didn't know what to think when he came home and saw Mello dancing half-naked in their living room. MelloxMatt.


Warnings: Explicit lyrics, dirty dancing, and language with a bit of sexual imagery

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Authoress Note: I'm bringing this back because I've decided I no longer care about what a few stuck-up people think of my fics. But in the event that this is deleted, you can find it on my tumblr.

- -o0o- -

Matt was certain upon entering his apartment that Mello had reached a level of intoxication that he wasn't even going to begin to try and comprehend. Because there his boyfriend was, in the center of the 'living room' area in a pair of leather hot-pants (despite it being twenty degrees outside and just barely above that inside) and a leather halter top that Matt didn't even know the boy _owned_, dancing with a strange grin on his face. The blonde somehow appeared a lot younger, with his hair tousled everywhere and with his teal eyes shining with more enthusiasm than they had in a long time.

_Russian roulette is not the same without a gun__  
__And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh__  
__I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

Matt winced at the distorted sound of Lady Gaga and noticed that the offending music was playing from the blonde's laptop, which had a few bottles of some unidentifiable alcohol next to it. The gamer internally sighed, knowing he would have to clean all of this (and the blonde) up later.

Mello's face lit up even more upon seeing Matt enter and take off his coat. He danced over to his lover.

"Hey, _baby_," It might have sounded sexy if it weren't for the slur. Mello draped his arms over Matt's shoulders and attempted to sway him with the beat of the music.

"You should dance with me," Mello giggled and Matt gave the blonde an incredulous look through his goggles.

'_To this shit?_'

"No, thanks," Matt managed a small smile and kissed Mello swiftly on his forehead. At least Mello was a happy drunk this evening ('cause Matt didn't want to deal with him if he were angry).

"I have stuff to do," Matt stated plainly before turning around to leave.

_Can't read my__  
__Can't read my__  
__No, he can't read my poker face__  
__(She's got to love nobody)_

His wrist was caught by Mello.

The blonde was pouting and tears were springing up in his teal eyes. It was an already pathetic image made more pathetic by the sighed, feeling his resolve crumble to pity.

"I'll watch," he compromised. The blonde's excited expression was worth it.

Mello dragged him to a chair set slightly away from where the blonde was dancing. Matt sighed and sat down, but at the same time was pleased that Mello decided to wear so little clothing. He would get a good show, at least.

There was something dangerous sparkling in Mello's eyes as he leaned in and kissed Matt fully on the lips. Not that Matt was complaining; he could get used to this type of treatment.

The blonde pushed Matt further back into the seat and there was something decidedly hungry about the way Mello took a handful of Matt's red hair and thrust his tongue into the gamer's mouth. Matt could definitely get used to this. Mello's knee started to rub against Matt's crotch as the blonde reached into his shorts and Matt suddenly felt more excited than had in a _very_ long time.

But the feelings were short-lived as soon as Mello grabbed his hands and pulled them behind the chair. Then Mello handcuffed him with the handcuffs he had managed to hide in his shorts.

'_...Oh, fuck._'

Mello's expression abruptly changed from the drunken happiness it formerly possessed to something definitely evil. His face split into a cruel smile and Matt realized (and not without wanting to kick himself) his stupidity and that the whole thing had been an act.  
Mello should have reeked of alcohol if he had been drinking as much as the bottles by the laptop portrayed and, even if he was drunk, there was no way that Mello would have been happy. Especially not happy enough to dance.

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face__  
__(Mum mum mum mah)__  
__P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face__  
__(Mum mum mum mah)_

Mello leaned into Matt's ear, still with that cruel smile, and whispered,

"Happy Valentine's day, love."

Matt paled. It was the day after Valentine's Day! And Matt had even promised Mello a present. He _knew_ he had been forgetting something. Nervously, (he was walking on a thin line, he knew) Matt tried to explain himself.

"Mello, baby-"

"Save it," The blonde glared and Matt immediately closed his mouth. He knew Mello must have been pissed.

"I just wanted to show you what you might have gotten if you actually cared."

Matt winced.

Oh yeah, Mello was _really_ pissed.

He got off of the chair and stood in the center of the floor as the song ended and a new one began.

It wasn't something that Matt recognized. It started out with a synthesizer and then turned into an erotic beat and a guy with a deep voice started speaking/singing. Mello began to move his hips and Matt could only stare at the large amount of skin showing between the boy's midriff and legs. He could tell this was going to be torture.

_Let's get N-A-S-T-Y __  
__Get ready for a nasty time__  
__All the nasty things we can do__  
__I wanna bring out the freak in you__  
__Let me bring out the freak in you_

Mello started to mouth the words and Matt was caught between looking at the boy's amazing thighs and his delicious mouth. His hips began to move in a more raunchy way and Matt could feel heat spreading to his gut.

_I like seeing you__  
__Can't help but think nasty thoughts about me and you__  
__All them nasty things we can do__  
__Let me bring out the freak in you_

Mello's dance moves became more elaborate, more reminiscent of a hip-hop dancer and he stared directly at Matt the whole time. It made the gamer uncomfortable, to the point of almost squirming. Yet, it aroused him because of the lyrics practically being spoken _to_ him.

_There's something I see in you__  
__I definitely see me in you__  
__Doin' what nasty people do__  
__Can you blame me?__  
__Look at the ass on you_

He turned around for a brief moment, hips still shaking, giving Matt an amazing view of his tight behind which was only complimented by the his leather shorts. Matt could feel a blush threatening to stain his cheeks.

_How the fuck can I pass on you?__  
__Classy lookin' freak, nasty attitude__  
__I just have to be havin' you__  
__It must be like heaven just to handle you_

Mello made a lewd gesture towards his crotch and slid his hands upwards, across his flat stomach and Matt could feel his pants shrinking as Mello rolled his eyes toward the ceiling in wanton bliss.

_Lay you down turn you inside out__  
__Watch it slide in, and slide out__  
__Hey girl, you got a pretty mouth__  
__Tease me a bit, lick your lips, suck your fingertips_

His hand traveled to his mouth, where he brushed fingertips timidly against his lips before swirling them against his tongue and Matt was completely mesmorized. He knew where he wanted that mouth and it only made him more frustrated that he probably wouldn't get a service like that for a very long time.

_Let's get N-A-S-T-Y__  
__Get ready for a nasty time__  
__All the nasty things we can do__  
__I wanna bring out the freak in you__  
__Let me bring out the freak in you__  
__I wanna bring out the freak in you__  
__Let me bring out the freak in you_

The chorus was repeated and Mello continued to dance in a fashion that was certainly fitting to the music. A heat that wasn't exactly new, but still overwhelming, was spreading through the gamer's veins and settled below his stomach. It darkened the flush on his face and he felt exceedingly uncomfortable and tried to squirm around the tightness in his pants. Mello had noticed how uncomfortable Matt was, but simply smirked and continued with his dance routine.

God, when Matt was free again, he was going to kill that son of a bitch.

_Mmm, you look so good with me__  
__And I look so good with you__  
__Got me infatuated__  
__With them nasty things you do_

Mello brought his arms up above his head and held one of his wrists as though contained by invisible bondage. He then swung his hips around until he was completely turned around again. His hands landed the back of his thighs and he dragged them up slowly until he was practically massaging his leather clad butt cheeks.

Matt shifted again, feeling another surge of heat hit his groin and he tried to look in a different direction, but Mello's actions were drawing his gaze in like a black hole.

_You look so good__  
__And I just know you feel so good inside__  
__I love your eyes, your creamy thighs__  
__Now baby, open wide_

Mello turned around again to face Matt, who was having difficulty swallowing. The blonde winked and ran his hand all the way down along his inner thigh and Matt could only stare at the exposed, pale skin that was being touched. Then suddenly, the blonde got to his knees and he flirtatiously fiddled with the button of his shorts.

_I love the way you touch yourself__  
__Rub yourself down, finger fuck yourself__  
__Lookin' like you enjoy yourself__  
__Watchin' me watch you, makin' me want you_

Matt's eyes widened at the combination of the lyrics and Mello's actions. The blonde had cupped the crotch of his shorts and rubbed himself in a way that was obviously not a part of the dance and was intended to please himself. He gasped softly, (Matt whimpered pathetically) as his eyes rolled to the ceiling again and his hand ground against the erection that was forming beneath the leather material.

Matt's mouth went dry and the tightness in his jeans became unbearable. He longed to be stroked or touched in a way that Mello was providing for himself. He couldn't even unzip the metal zipper that was digging painfully into his boner.

_Even more you know what you do__  
__I'm a man that knows what to do__  
__And I'm a man that knows what I like__  
__Turn around, titties down, ass up that's right_

Mello stood and danced over to where Matt was sitting. He sat on one of Matt's legs (God, how Matt wished to touch him) and ran his fingers through the gamer's red hair as the chorus began to start.

"How y'doing?" What, was Mello going to be nice now?

"I'm...pretty horny," he admitted.

Mello chuckled and continued to stroke through his boyfriend's hair.

"I can see that."

Mello leaned in and ran his tongue along the shell of Matt's ear. His warm breath against the gamer's skin was making him even more excited and Matt pulled against his restraints, frustrated.

The blonde placed his hand on Matt's chest and slowly slid it down until he had his hand on the crotch of Matt's pants. The redhead's erection twitched underneath the light touch and he tried to lift his hips to gain more friction. Mello simply laughed.

"You like this?"

He unzipped the gamer's pants and gripped his manhood through the fabric of his boxers. Matt bit his lip to keep from crying out (Mello had already humiliated him so much) and tried his best to not thrust his hips further into the teasing touch.

"Y-yeah..." Matt could feel his face heat up, but his erection was throbbing, threatening to burst out of its skin. If only that warm hand was wrapped around him, pushing him farther towards release. Mello smiled and Matt couldn't help but to think that it made him look like the devil.

"Too bad."

He got up and all of Matt's hopes of at least getting a handjob were crushed. He hung his head in utter disappointment, and the chorus ended.

_So sexy the way you move__  
__The way that you bend your body__  
__Only keeps me in the mood__  
__You're too exotic, so naughty_

Mello continued to dance with his hips shaking and ran his hands across his chest and bare stomach. Matt pulled at the handcuffs, even more frustrated and he could have wept with bitter defeat. Mello had no intention of actually pleasing him, he realized. This was punishment. He would never forget a Valentine's Day present ever again.

_I love that look on your face__  
__You give them feel good expressions__  
__I really dig your foreplay__  
__This triple 'X' in sex sessions_

Mello licked his lips slowly and spread his legs, with his hands on his thighs, to give Matt a better view of what he couldn't have. He pushed the heel of his palm against his erection again and slowly ground his hips into it. It was like he was _mocking_ Matt.

_Bring your body close to mine__  
__I think it's time that you blow my mind__  
__Even though this foreplay's fun__  
__The night isn't done until we both cum_

Mello smirked wickedly as the lyrics were sung and he got to the ground again, with his hand still on his crotch. Then he unzipped his pants and dug his hand inside and Matt's mouth hung open in shock. His erection throbbed at the sight of his boyfriend writhing on the floor to his own touch. Matt groaned in response. It was pure torture.

_Let's get N-A-S-T-Y__  
__Get ready for a nasty time__  
__All the nasty things we can do__  
__I wanna bring out the freak in you__  
__Let me bring out the freak in you__  
__I wanna bring out the freak in you__  
__Let me bring out the freak in you_

Mello continued to pant and gasp on the floor and Matt could do nothing but stare. The blonde was too sexy to look away from with his cheeks flushed with arousal and a layer of sweat covering his skin. His hair was sticking up slightly, which only gave him a wilder, exotic expression and his teal eyes were half-open, filled with ecstasy.

The chorus began again and Mello slowly regained his composure and stood, panting from the dancing and all of his...other activities. But Matt's attention was mostly focused on the large bulge in Mello's hot pants.

"Like what you see?" Matt dragged his eyes upward to the blonde's face. He nodded, unable to find his voice from the incredible show.

"Good," Mello moved in and kissed him, similarly to how he did before he had handcuffed his boyfriend. The song faded in the background and Mello backed away slowly with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I think I'll finish myself in our bedroom." He turned around, started to walk away, and Matt's eyes widened almost comically as he realized that he was going to be _left there._

"G'night, Matt."

"Mello!" The redhead pulled against his restraints again, frantically, and pissed off that Mello would do such a thing. He glared at the blonde's fleeting form and shouted the first insult that came to mind.

"Cocktease!"

Mello turned around, with a smirk still on his face, and flipped the gamer off before leaving the room entirely.

Matt let out an exasperated sigh and he could only hope that Mello would free him before he had to use the bathroom or something. He hung his head, once again defeated. Then suddenly he was startled by a sudden burst of sound and he realized that Mello never turned off his laptop.

_There's only two types of people in the world:__  
__The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe__  
__Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl_

He groaned miserably as he shut his eyes and vowed to never make Mello angry again.


End file.
